


One triple espresso for sourwolf

by orphan_account



Series: short drables by abby [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Attempt at Humor, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, College Student Derek, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s finals week and you're standing in line to buy a triple espresso in your boxers. Do you need a hug buddy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One triple espresso for sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr   
> http://cumonhood.tumblr.com/

With his English literature finals hours away Derek had no time to stop and think, hence why he found himself waiting in line to order coffee at 4am. He needed something to keep him from collapsing to the floor okay. Which really wasn't a problem except the pyjamas part, that consists of minion boxers and spiderman socks. And one would expect this may go unnoticed as it is 4am but alas Derek’s life was never fair and he found himself faced with half his English class who had the same idea as him. 

Frowning to no one in particular he shuffled forwards towards the counter, “What’s the strongest thing you got?” he asked the cute brunette boy. Why was the boy here in the first place, didn’t he have exams? And how was he awake? Millions of questions ran through Derek’s mind, tangling with his postcolonial literature notes. The most desperate one being, how do I say hi to him?

“I guess you’ll be wanting a triple espresso,” the honey-eyed barista grinned, “And maybe a hug you poor thing.” 

Grumbling as protest Derek muttered, “Just give me the drink..” he paused looking at the name tag, “Stiles.” 

‘Crap,’ he thought. This was not what he was supposed to say. And besides what kind of name is Stiles? Crying internally he walked to the back of the shop before he could make a more fool of himself. He decided it was best to wait here until he was called out. He did give his name right?

“Whatever sourwolf,” Stiles laughed at the grumpy boy speeding away and made his drink. He was kinda cute, in the ‘I pretend to hate everyone and everything but I’m a big softy who loves kittens and big sweaters’ kinda way. Pouring his drink out back he got an idea and began scribbling furiously with a sharpie before smirking to himself at the finished result. 

“One triple espresso for sourwolf.” he called out walking back into the shop and staring directly at Derek. With a menacing glare Derek shuddered forwards ignoring the amused smiles and whispers about how he resembles a wolf from the other worn out students in the shop. Grabbing the coffee, he mumbled a thanks under his breath. 

“One more thing,” Stiles whispered moving closer to Derek placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Winking he muttered, “Good luck in your exams.” 

Derek stared dumbfoundedly before slowly shuffling away. Glancing back he noticed how the line to Stiles had suddenly increased and was now bursting with giggling girls and even some blushing boys. Smiling slightly when he felt a pair of eyes on him he brought the drink in between his lips and noticed the writing. ‘Lets hang sourwolf’ was scrawled across the the back with a number and a winking face. Maybe he should come here more often, Derek thought before stumbling back to his dorm.


End file.
